Spirit of Stealth
by SkeletalWolf
Summary: Story that follows Naruto and Minashi's son and his friends known together as The Garden.


**Early Years**

"Kami, Naruto your son is troublesome!" exclaimed a man in his thirties with his hair put up in a ponytail, giving his the appearance of a pineapple.

"You're one to talk Shikamaru, your daughter has pulled as many pranks as Minashi." replied Naruto who was wearing black clothing and grey chest armor with a black and white mask that resembled a fox. "By the way, you're supposed to call me Kitsune when I'm in this uniform."

"Kitsune, got it," mumbled Shikamaru as he lit a cigarette and took a puff off of it. "Let's go find our kids before Choji does."

"I guess you're right. I wonder where Hachimitsu and Minashi could be hiding that makes it so difficult to find them.

-With Minashi and Hachimitsu-

"Hey Minashi, do you think we could slow down for a little bit?" breathed a young girl around the age of four with her black hair done up in three ponytails. "We've been running for close to five hours and my legs are starting to get sore."

"Sure, no problem Mitsu-chan," replied a young four-year old with long, spiky blonde hair and crystal-blue eyes. "You have to admit that was a funny prank."

"Yeah it was funny putting that weird salt on Choji-san's food, but now he isn't very happy with either you or me." Stated Hachimitsu before Minashi grabbed her hand and jumped back three feet before Shikamaru and Kitsune dropped down where the children were just a minute ago.

"Kami, I swear that son of yours can seem to sense just about anyone who chases him." grumbled Shikamaru as he began to chase after the kids again.

"It kinda reminds me of myself when I was younger. I also think that his mother's Kekkai Genkai may have strengthened his sensing abilities." laughed Kitsune as he began to follow Shikamaru in chasing down their children.

The two children led Kitsune and Shikamaru all aroung Konoha. That ran through the hotsprings once to find a young blue-haired woman using them. Minashi laughed when he recognized that the young woman was Uchiha Hinata; his so-called aunt by her marriage to his uncle Sasuke. He ran up to her screaming that two bad men were chasing them and that they were threatening them. Minashi watched as Hinata stood to the side of the hole that had been made in the fence and waited. He winced when Shikamaru came through the fence only to be knocked back by a jyuuken strike to his stomach.

Minashi grabbed Hachimitsu's hand again and began to run for dear life because he could feel the killing intent rolling off of Shikamaru like the wave roll off the seashore. They were close to the academy when Hachimitsu slipped and fell, skinning up her knee. Minashi stopped and went back to help her as Shikamaru and Kitsune rounded the corner into the alley. He attempted to pick Hachimitsu up and run.

"Stop running this minute Minashi, or I'll get your mother involved." yelled Kitsune.

'_He wouldn't dare get Kaa-san involved because she would be mad at him too. Then again she would be mad at me for doing those other pranks today that only four people besides me know about.' _thought Minashi before he spoke. "Okay Kitsune tou-san."

Minashi set Hachimitsu down and pulled out a scroll before handing it to her. He explained that it was his idea for a new jutsu and without her help it would take until he was at least forty to complete because he wasn't going to start the physical portion of the jutsu until he was ten. He then walked over to the wall of the alley and placed his foot against it before focusing his chakra into his feet and then he climbed about half way up the wall. Shikamaru kept glancing between Kitsune and Minashi until Hachimitsu winced from moving her skinned up knee.

After Shikamaru grabbed Hachimitsu and shushined away, Kitsune burst out laughing before he shushined next to Minashi.

"Son, I'm disappointed…," started Naruto.

"I know and I'm sorry," stated Minashi as he bowed his head.

"Let me finish. I'm disappointed that you didn't pull a bigger prank." stated Naruto before he began to laugh at the look on Minashi's face.

"Ah, so you don't know about the other pranks that I pulled today."

"What other pranks?"

"Hachimitsu and I put a laxative on Choji's food. We also stole all of the Hokage's clothes along with Hinata, Tenten, Sakura, Ayame, Anko, and Shizune's. We also spray painted both the Hokage Monument and the Hokage Tower. I almost forgot that all of mom's clothes were stolen too."

"So that's why Kurenai, Sakura, Shizune, Tenten, and Ayame were wrapped in towels when the Hokage summoned me to her office. What about Temari, she was wrapped in a towel as well."

"We had Obito sneak in and steal hers, Kumo, Moegi, and Yugao's," replied a smiling Minashi.

"What about ANBU? Why weren't they chasing you?" quizzed Naruto as he looked down at Minashi.

"The last time I got caught, I put seals around the outside of ANBU headquarters so that any ANBU inside would be stuck inside when I activated the seals. I timed the first prank to correspond with the changing of ANBU shifts to ensure that all the ANBU were inside the headquarters and would get locked in." answered Minashi as he placed his hands in the 'dog' handsign and whispered "Journae: Kai." (Lock: Release)

"Okay, let's get my punishment over with so I can start planning my next prank."

Naruto laughed as he placed his hand on Minashi's shoulder before shushining them both into the Hokage's office. Minashi looked around to see a very upset Hokage and every clan heads' wives. As some of them saw him they began to search for weapons; Hinata activated her Byakkugan, Sakura began to crack her knuckles, and Temari pulled out her gigantic fan.

"Um, ladies attacking me wouldn't be a good idea. Your towels may fall off and then that would give me the perfect blackmail against you, because I have a photographic memory. Oh, Hinata-san that was a nice tattoo that you had. What was again, that's right it was off a fox and a snake racing each other toward a cat. Would anyone care to know where the tattoo is located?"

"Okay, Minashi you made your point." stated Kurenai as she shot Minashi a look that said 'keep your mouth shut about me.' "You were brought here about the pranks that were pulled today."

"Well I did all of them by myself. I put a laxative on Choji-san's food. I painted the monument and tower. And last but not least, I stole all of you ladies clothes. To prove this, I left a honey-colored rose at each prank location." stated Minashi as he addressed the group in general. "I also left a scroll detailing the weaknesses that I discovered in your clan securities with suggestions on how you fix them. The ANBU weren't able to chase me because I put a lock seal on the outside of the ANBU headquarters and locked all the ANBU within the headquarters while they were trading shifts."

"You're pretty skilled to pass all of these clan defenses without getting caught." stated a smiling Kurenai. " You might even surpass your father as the Lord of Pranks within the next few years."


End file.
